The present embodiments relate to an automated laundry separator and stacker of textile articles.
A laundry separator receives a jumble or pile of articles, such as a cart (e.g., truck) or bag of towels from a washer or dryer. The separator separates individual articles from the pile and outputs individual pieces or a few pieces together for easier feeding into the next stage of automated processing. The separated articles may also be stacked. Where possible, automated processes may save money over time. Machines for automatically picking towels from a load of articles often operate too slowly, are too large, or have maintenance problems. Manual separation and stacking may be expensive.